A sweet kiss
by KiaFeather
Summary: You are Rose Lalonde and you were just invited to hang out with at Jade's by your annoying brother Dave Strider. What will you do when you arrive? It seems as though Jade wants to thank you for helping her through rough times. What the dogtier didn't know was that she had done more than reward you. Rose x Chocolate comedy.


**OOC: Okay guys just a warning, this fanfictino is purely just for the laughs. If you are a serious fanfiction reader/writer I wouldn't recommend this story for you! Yes this is my first uploaded fanfiction because all the others I've been writing are either incomplete or I don't feel like they should be posted. But to those of you who are taking the time to read my first upload, enjoy! Sorry for any huge typos. Also does anyone know how to indent the stories because apparently it didn't format the indentations when I uploaded it!?**

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherpist [TT]-

TG: rose stop whatever youre doing right now

TG: i have some pretty wicked news for you if you want to hear

TT: What could be so important that you must contact me at this very moment as I ironically create wizard fanfictions

TG: yes rose let that ironic flow continue through you

TG: but i just wanted to let you know that john and i are ganna go to jades soon and we were hoping you would come along too?

TT: Of course I would love to go. Wizards and Warlocks will have to wait for another day I suppose.

TT: Nothing beats being with friends.

TG: great! Well see you there.

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherpist [TT]-

Looks like this lovely fanfiction you were typing up for the interment will have to wait for another leisure time of day. You re name is Rose Lalonde and you were just invited by your idiotic brother to a friend friends will be waiting for you at Jade s and you can t let that nice girl down. You hurry the pace as you look through your closet and figure out what you d wear. Too Gothic too stereotypical, too over-exposing- ah! You pull out an orange collared shirt with a small sun symbol on one side, and blue jeans to compliment the orange more. After changing into your cleverly planned outfit you fix your hear with a purple headband and apply black lipstick to your small lips. With this you grab your purple jacket and walked out the door and wonder what kind of idiocy would happen this time?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose! So you finally made it huh?

Rose glanced over at Jade who was leaning on the couch, grinning over at you. John and Dave were being the childish of boys and playing Mario Cart, John obviously taking the lead from what it looked like.

Hello Jade, I take I m not TOO late, am I? You chuckled lightly, closing the door after yourself and putting up your jacket on the racket, walking towards the group.

Dave glances up at you and then returns to the game, his tongue sticking out as he leaned to one side, Yeah you missed all the delicious, cheesy snacks that Jade made for us.

John elbowed him as he leaned to the left as well, a determined glint in his ocean-colored eyes, Don t worry Rose, there s still plenty of snacks left! Jade looked from John to you and then smiled, grabbing onto your wrist as she lead her to the kitchen.

I made a little something special for you Rose! I figured I should thank you for helping me through my depressive phase and getting me back to my old optimistic self, so I baked you a little something! A smile forms on your face as you nod towards her. God Jade was too nice sometimes. Honestly, you don t think you deserve it. Sure you stopped the girl from cutting and being all skin and bone, but it doesn't feel right to just get rewarded all of sudden for helping out a friend.

Jade it s fine really. I only did it because we re friends, that s what friends do right? They console each other no matter what-

Oh. My. God.

You lay your eyes on the cutest tray of chocolate fudge brownies you have ever seen in your entire life. Not like you ve seen chocolate. You seldom ever see it; you were more of a vegetarian type of girl. Go figure. The sight of the sprinkle-decorated chocolate made you blush. You knew you were blushing because your cheeks felt warmer than when you were in your jacket. Oh god wait- this delicious dessert is making you blush!? You look towards Jade who was smiling at her own work, giving her own nod of approval to it.

You clean your throat, Thank you Jade, this is I love it thank you so much, you give the girl a big hug as she squeals and hugs you back and you can t ignore how puppy-like she is with those white ears and tail. After the embrace she goes back to the boys to watch their rivalry. You stand there alone with the chocolate brownies, swallowing hard and fanning yourself. The chocolate gleams and seams to flirt with you as it taunts you with its sweet looks and delicious smell. You swear you can hear your heart racing as you step towards it, letting your finger stroke its tender choc lately flesh.

So.. what type of chocolate are you?~ Dear god were you seriously flirting with inanimate objects? You know you shouldn't be, but you can t hold the urges. These brownies lured you in like a fly to a carnivorous plant. Careful not to disturb your friends, you pick up the tray of brownies and caress it in your arms with a sly smirk.

Ever kissed a girl before? Of course, the chocolate didn't answer. It was only chocolate after all. What kind of fucking freak hears chocolate talking? Why, this blonde freak right here does. Well, in your head it sounded like the chocolate said yes, so you lean in close and whisper;

Then I ll be the best one yet~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TOTALLY UNFAIR DUDE YOU HAD A CHEAT CODE! Dave frustratingly threw the controller onto the ground, getting up and putting his hands up, I AM DONE WITH YOU EGBERT.

Jade and John let out a chorus of laughter at Dave s frustration, Jade falling over and onto the couch with John. Dave rolled his eyes under his shades and crossed his arm, then glanced around and raised an eyebrow.

"I just noticed. Anyone seen Rose around? I don t think she left the kitchen.

John stared at Jade as she shrugged, I showed her my little gift to her..maybe she decided she wanted to be left alone for a while?

Dave shook his head, She would have stayed home if that was the case.

The three of them slowly made their way to the kitchen, what could she possibly be up to? Maybe reading on of her ancient books, of perhaps summoning demons from another dimension, or better yet, she was finally making a sandwich for Da-

Jade gasped at the sight, staring wide-eyed, R-rose!?

John and Dave were speechless as they looked upon the scene in the corner. Rose stared back, her face red as she leaned further against the wall of her friend s house.

Oh shit. They didn't just catch you making love to the sweet, delicious, sexy chocolate did they? Well too bad they did, and in the worst of positions too. You lay leaned against the wall with only your bra and underwear on, smeared with chocolate from head to knees. Your hair is messy and it looked as though you completely destroyed the brownies in the process of grinding up and making out with it. Fucking chocolate! This was all its fault! It seduced you into having sex with it and now you re covered in its sticky, brown remains. You glance up at your friends as your cheeks remain a bright cherry red. They stare in utter shock until Dave has the nerve to take pictures on his phone. You growl and try to get up, but the chocolate on the ground makes you slip and fall back to your place. The others just started bursting out laughing like hyenas mocking their injured prey before the final bite. Fuck you were not intending for all of this to happen.

The next time it does, though, you and that sweet delicious chocolate will be safely locked away in your room for an entire night.


End file.
